


You Mean the World to Me

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: Alfred won’t let Arthur out of bed in the morning by cuddling him. So what if he has work?





	You Mean the World to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Human AU, where Alfred and Arthur are a married couple.

“Alfred, I’ve got to get to work!” 

“No, you technically don’t have to,” Alfred replied, sounding like a petulant child. Arthur sighed, trying to wriggle out of the circle of his arms where he was holding him, trapped to the bed. 

“Well, I want to. I’ve got a large backlog of scripts I need to look over, so I have to get to work!” Alfred’s arms merely held him tighter to his chest. Arthur was blushing, but his impressive eyebrows were scrunched and his lips pulled down at the corners. 

“C’mon Artie, you’ve been working so hard lately, you deserve to call in sick today!” Alfred argued, not wanting to let him go. “Besides, I’ve got today off, so why don’t you spend it with me? You know you want to~!” 

Arthur heaved a sigh, cursing his husband for acting so childlike, even though his optimism and sunny personality are two things he loves about him.

“...Fine. But I still have things to do today, even if I’m to stay home, so kindly let me get off the bed?” 

Alfred regarded him warily. “... I don’t believe you.” 

“Huh? What’re you going on about now?” 

“I said, I don’t believe you. You never give in this easily. You’re trying to trick me aren’t you? Well, it’s not going to work this time!” Alfred wrapped his legs around Arthur’s, holding him in place and snuggling his face into his shoulder lovingly. 

Once again, Arthur sighed. “Alfred, I swear I’m not trying to trick you. I would just like to brush my teeth,” he explained patiently. “Will you please let me go do so?” 

He had stopped his struggling, defiantly trying to not enjoy the intimate position. Alfred regarded him warily, seeming to mull things over. Then, a wicked grin overtook his face, or did it? It changed so fast into a blinding smile that Arthur couldn’t be sure he didn’t just imagine it. 

“Nope!” Alfred declared, causing Arthur to groan. “Besides, I don’t mind your morning breath, and you still haven’t given me a good morning kiss, so I don’t see how I could ever possibly let you off the bed!” he elaborated cheerfully. 

Is that all he wants? Arthur thought it was too good to be true. It probably was. After weighing his options for a moment, them being either lying there all day or giving Al one little kiss, he started to try to turn in Alfred’s arms; his arms tightened like a boa constrictor, nearly cutting off Arthur’s air supply with his impressive strength. 

“Alfred,” he wheezed, causing Alfred to let up on his squeezing, “I don’t know how you expect me to kiss you when you won’t let me turn around,” the emerald eyed man said exasperatedly. 

Alfred cheered, before loosening his arms just enough for Arthur to turn around, then caging him back in again. They were both lying on their sides facing each other, before Arthur leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Alfred’s lips. Arthur smiled into the kiss, before suddenly being rolled onto his back as Alfred started to dominate the kiss, making him open his eyes in surprise. Alfred was kissing with his eyes open, his sapphire orbs sparkling in joy. 

Arthur relented, his eyes slowly slipping shut again, appreciative of the strong body hovering over him, caging him to the bed. Alfred hummed, closing his eyes and slipping his tongue out to taste Arthur’s perfect rosy lips. Arthur teasingly kept his mouth closed, until Alfred softly bit his bottom lip, earning him a gasp and entrance into his sweet mouth. The taste of their morning breath did nothing to deter the couple, and for a few moments they stayed passionately lip locked. Arthur began to run out of air, and was beginning to feel dizzy before Alfred broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. 

Dammit, Arthur knew Alfred wasn’t going to let him go with a simple peck, but he didn’t really mind that much, if he was being honest with himself. Arthur slid his hands over the swells of Alfred’s strong biceps, admiring his husband’s muscles. He himself was more lithe and wiry in figure. Sometimes he’d have moments where he couldn’t possibly understand how someone as beautiful, kind, and smart as Alfred would want to be with someone like him, but Alfred would always stop him and tell him how much he loved him, how he was worth so much more than be believed. Stupid. Alfred’s the one who could do better, but Arthur’s glad Alfred chose to love and stay with him. 

The glint of the golden band on Arthur’s left hand caught his eye, and he stopped to admire it for a moment. It wasn’t much, Alfred having bought it while they were practically broke and just out of college, but it meant the world to Arthur. It meant someone so amazing and perfect loves him back… someone who… Why was Alfred smirking at him? Alfred has many expressions, but when he smirks, it never turns out good. Or, if he’s being honest with himself, it turns out great. 

“...What?” Arthur asked, eyeing Alfred warily. In answer, Alfred leaned down and started a hickey on Arthur’s collarbone, making him gasp. Looks like it would be a while before he could call into work to tell them he’s “sick.” He doesn’t do this often, but it always turns out well for him when he does. Well… minus the pain in his lower back. 

Arthur wouldn’t trade his life for the world.


End file.
